1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus with a cordless phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A facsimile apparatus having a facsimile portion and a radio frequency portion for communicating with a cordless phone accompanied with the facsimile apparatus is known. The carrier frequency used for the communication between the radio frequency portion and the cordless phone is 400 MHz in Japan and 46 MHz to 49 MHz in U.S.A. In the facsimile apparatus having the radio frequency portion having the frequency from 46 MHz to 49 MHz, when a facsimile signal is received while a communication between the radio frequency portion and the cordless phone is performed, the communication is interfered by noise due to the noise developed by a modem in the facsimile portion. More specifically, a central processing unit performing the modem processing generates the noise.
A prior art facsimile apparatus, disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 4-167750, comprising a facsimile portion and a cordless telephone portion for communicating with a cordless phone. While the cordless phone performs an extension line communication with the facsimile apparatus, the facsimile apparatus does not receive a facsimile transmission to prevent the development of noise interfering the extension line communication and receives it after the completion of the extension line communication.